Fever CR : LenBrille
by Lecheism
Summary: Betapa panas dapat membuatmu merona—ah, well, tentu saja dalam banyak 'arti'


Disclaimer : Semua OC Canvas Ranger yang saya pakai~

Warning : A shonen-ai fanfict, bit fluffy (?), bit OOC mungkin XD

Pair : Len/Brille

Summary : Betapa panas dapat membuatmu _merona_—ah, well, tentu saja dalam banyak _'arti'_

**FEVER**

Entah sejak kapan dunia ini terasa cukup—koreksi, _sangat_ panas. Berulang kali ia merelakan diri sekedar duduk ala para petapa di bawah siraman hawa dingin ac, dipasang di derajat 15—suhu terminim yang ia bisa. Mata mengerjap lelah sementara semburat merah nyata menata pipi mulusnya, kontras dengan si kulit putih. Napasnya berpacu, dan semua itu cukup untuk kau tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan kegiatan bertapa di bawah ac.

Panas. Demam. Tak enak badan—_yeah_, katakan apa maumu.

Intinya, ia sakit.

Badan menggigil di balik satu pasang piyama berwarna aquamarine—warna favoritnya, hadiah iseng dari lelaki bersurai merah bata. Pelan tapi pasti membawa badan kembali menjauh dari bawah ac, merangkak pelan menuju sofa dan menggulung diri di bawah selimut tipis. Dua orb hijau emerald-nya menatap kosong ke sudut ruang, tentu saja dengan pandang setengah tertutup dan disinggahi gejala kunang-kunang. Brille mengeratkan genggam tangan pada sisi selimutnya, berusaha tetap tersadar entah atas dasar apa, berusaha mengatur napas sebisanya.

"…Len-senpai…"

Ia diam lagi, berjuang tersadar selama beberapa saat sebelum jatuh terlelap—tak kuasa menahan pusing yang menyergap kepala. Kau tahulah, bagaimana demam itu begitu menyiksa.

"…hnn…nn…"

Hela napas beratnya seiring tetes keringat panas yang jatuh ke lantai, sebagian meresap ke atas kain bantal—sebagian setia bertahan di atas wajahnya. Tautan alis berkedut, entah menyiratkan bahwa si pemilik tengah berkutat melawan mimpi buruk atau rasa pening yang menyengat. Ia tak merespon kala satu suara memanggilnya pelan, tak terusik akan derap langkah yang berjalan mondar-mandir menimbulkan kegaduhan ringan.

Tautan alis itu mengendur mendapati serat halus menyentuh keningnya—dingin. Nyaman.

Hela napasnya tak seberat tadi, mulai teratur seiring sentuhan kulit lain menyapu lembut bingkai wajahnya.

Diri itu tenang, berhenti menggelung badan dan menempatkan posisi yang senyaman ayunan angin. Ia merasakan dekap hangat raga lain yang berada di sisinya.

"…hnn…" mendengkur kesal saat hangat raga meninggalkan sisinya, tautan alisnya kembali berkedut.

"Sssshh… aku disini Ai, cuma mengganti kompresmu saja, _ne_.."

"…hai…" menggumam pelan, seakan tengah dibuai yang terkasih, Brille tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar, harusnya kau bilang kalau sedang sakit…"

Mendengar hela napas lega dari raga lain, sang pemuda tak lagi bersunggut kesal. Ia meraih dekap hangat itu, menggenggam tangan besar yang menyelimuti lingkup dirinya. Seakan bermimpi —atau tidak.

"Hhee.. oyasumi Brille Shiraishi, sweet dream _my Ai_."

_Afterwords~_

" …Len-senpai?"

Ia terbangun, dan mendapati pemuda lain tengah berada di sampingnya—mendekapnya. Cukup panik bahwa kejadian yang ia anggap mimpi nyatanya adalah nyata—tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perkaranya, wajah Brille berturut turut memerah kala menyadari bahwa pria yang ia panggil '_Len-senpai_' itu… err, tak mengenakan atasan.

"Hmmm?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menggosok mata dengan malas, _ngulet_, dan melempar satu senyum tipis untuk si penanya. Tak perlu cenayang untuk tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu bersemu merah dan memeluk kaki di atas sofa—oh _yeah_, mereka _memang_ masih di atas sofa besar itu, uhuk.

"Kenapa Ai? Kaget melihatku disini…" oh tentu, Tuhan-tahu-semua. Len bukan tipe yang gemar diam, ia tipe yang gemar atau bahkan sangat gemar membuat kekasih hatinya bersemu malu dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "…atau kaget karena yang lain, eh?"

"Aaa…aaa…aku…ehhhhh…"

Betapa malu dirasa dan betapa panas itu kembali menyergap kepalanya. Brille sontak mengerang pelan dan memijat kepalanya, membuat si surai bata yang tengah bersantai menikmati semu merah si orb hijau panik mendadak dan segera meraih si mungil. Okay.. entah ini salahnya atau bukan, ia tak tahu.

"Errr, Brill? Ai? Kau kenapa lagi? Kepalamu sakit lagi? Pusing lagi? Atau apa?"

Dibombardir pertanyaan beruntun membuat Brille terhunyung makin pusing, diberanikannya diri untuk memeluk tubuh Len dan mendapati dirinya berusaha menemukan kenyamanan dalam hangat dekap sang pemuda. Entah atas rasa malu atau panas yang masih setia menyergapnya yang membuat semu merah itu makin kentara—bahkan _nyaris_ membuatnya menjadi tomat manusia. Sementara di lain pihak, surai bata itu mengerjapkan mata—sekali—dua kali, sebelum balas memeluk tubuh Brille dan menariknya makin erat.

"Sekarang istirahat dulu, aku cuma bercanda.. jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Ai~" menyibak surai hitam yang menutupi dahi sang terkasih, satu kecup Len persembahkan untuk Brille. "Aku tak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan—tidak saat kau tengah lemah begini, _sayang_."

"Aaaa.. senpai~~" malu, Brille malu. Bukan—bukan ia berpikir yang begitu, sungguh, ia hanya malu kalau kau melihatnya yang tengah lemah begini.

"…nanti, tunggu aku sembuh…"

Pelan memang, namun suara getar yang lemah itu sanggup membuat Len _nyengir_ lebar, membuatnya makin mendekap Brille. "Haha, tentu Ai, tentu, kita tunggu sampai kau sembuh lagi…rite?"

Kau salah, sayang, jangan menjanjikan hal yang lucu begini, Tuan Len tak akan sanggup menahan sorak sorainya nanti. Hahaha.

==Fin==

a/n : Fict CR pertama di sini, dan yes~ lagi-lagi nggak jelas apalah yang wa tulis wkwkwk XDD well, RnR are very welcome~

btw, FanFict RoKur-nya OTW yaaaaa :D


End file.
